Yugo's Revenge
by DesiMakaveli
Summary: Who's the new squirrel in Mossflower, Yugo? And how can he give Martin the warrior another chance with Rose? CHAPTER 8 UP AND RATING CHANGED TO PG-13. (PLZ R&R.)
1. Chapter 1

A blanket of night covered over Mossflower country, after a hot summer's day. Crickets could be heard chirping away, and the wind danced with the leaves of the trees in the woodlands. And even through all this beauty, Yugo could not rest.

Yugo was a squirrel, but he was the last of his village. Vermin slaughtered his family and friends, and his entire village, which was actually a small city in the foliage of trees, was burned to the ground. Yugo was one of two survivors. The other survivor's name was Sango, another squirrel, and he was very old. He was not at the village when it was attacked. Sango decided to take Yugo and teach him the ways of the warrior, and of war.

Yugo had been training under the teachings of Sango for one season now and he could not sleep. He looked over at his aged teacher, snoring gently, and he smiled. He then stepped out of the cover of the sycamore that he and Sango were lying under, and gazed up at the moon. The moon seemed red to him. He had seen the moon this way before: it meant that some creature somewhere had died, needlessly. Yugo felt his blood begin to boil. Red covered over his eyes, and he began to tremble with rage. Yugo was infected with the Bloodwrath.

Then, he saw him. He saw his sole enemy of his entire life. He saw Baro. Baro was the one who killed all of Yugo's family and friends, and laughed while doing so. Baro was a quick-tempered, none-too-witted fox, who used a large axe as his weapon of choice. Yugo saw him with his village, burning, in the background. Yugo swung out at him, and his face felt as hard as stone. He swung out again and again. Yugo kept up his onslaught, until his muscles could move no more. Baro laughed out at Yugo and, as quickly as he appeared, Baro was gone. Yugo fell back into the grass, the red clearing in his eyes, and finally fell asleep for the first time in three days.

That night, a dream visited Yugo. A squirrel stepped forth, into his vision, and Yugo first thought that he was gazing into an image of himself, but this squirrel had broader shoulders than he. He smiled a warm smile and said:

I see you, young warrior, on your perilous quest,

To seek the one who ruined your life,

To rid this world of that evil pest.

You seek to fight this evil at sight,

But I see you're not quite ready,

You seem to think you have all might,

But you must start slow and steady.

Let the elder teach you of war,

Let him guide you first.

Wait 'till you have experienced more,

Then you may quench your vengeance thirst.

Then I tell you to seek out the mouse,

The one who had his love reach death,

The one who founded the peaceful house,

And you must heal his heart, by drawing your final breath.

Then, the squirrel backed out of Yugo's dream and Yugo was awakened by a rancid noise.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up quickly and looked to his side. There, he saw Sango, snoring away like a trumpet, announcing a king's arrival.

"Quiet at first, but wait after a few hours," Yugo thought.

Dawn broke out its first few rays of light, and somewhere far off, a humming bird sang praise to welcome the day. Yugo winced as sunrays blazed into his eyes. Then, he remembered his dream. Who was that squirrel? Who was the mouse that he was supposed to seek out?

Yugo's thoughts were cut short as Sango awakened.

"Had no sleep, my pupil?" He asked. "You must try to sleep. Even the greatest of warriors require rest."

Yugo was growing impatient.

"Why can we not search for Baro now, Sango? I need to kill him now!" He retorted.

"You are obviously not ready, Yugo." Sango replied. "You must wait until you have completed your training."

Yugo opened his mouth to retort again, but stopped. He was reminded of the dream once again.

"Sango, I had a dream. A squirrel appeared. He looked exactly like me, but he was slightly taller," Yugo told Sango.

He then told Sango the poem, which, for some reason, was burned into his mind, and he was able to remember every word the squirrel told him. Sango went deep into thought, and there was a long silence before he spoke.

"The first three lines of the poem obviously mean that this squirrel, whoever he is, knows that you are seeking out Baro, and intend to kill him," Sango said. "He then goes on to tell you what I have told you over and over. He knows that you are not ready to fight Baro, and he wants you to finish your training with me. But, the next lines really stump me. Apparently, you must find a mouse that had his love reach death, whatever that means. This mouse founded a peaceful house, and these next lines really surprise me. You must help this mouse by dying."

These words hung on to Yugo. He had to die? Of course, that's what the last line means. "Draw your final breath." Yugo had to die.

"No," Yugo thought. "I will not die. I will not die until I have found and slain Baro."

"So, who cares what this squirrel thinks. I'm not going to die until I know that Baro is dead. Then I can die peacefully," Yugo said.

"Yugo, this is exactly what the squirrel means," Sango replied. "You are not ready. You are too hasty, and haste only causes trouble. I think you should heed the squirrel's message. You should not be afraid of death. You should be able to face it. It only means that you go on to a more peaceful, with no vermin, world."

"I am not scared of death," Yugo thought. "I am only scared of dieing when I know that Baro lives on."

"Do not let this message bring you down, Yugo. I promise, you shall not die, at least not until your training is complete," Sango reassured a nervous-looking Yugo.

So the two squirrels broke camp. Sango traveled only with his haversack full of rations. He had no weapons, only his bare paws. Yugo, however, carried a scimitar, his grandfather's scimitar. It was passed down to his father, but when his father was killed, Yugo took it, and vowed upon it, that he would slay Baro with that same scimitar.

Then it hit him, the squirrel in his dream, his father, they were the one and the same.

"Sango, the squirrel in my dream, it was my father," Yugo said.

Sango stopped and turned back. He faced Yugo.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am positive. It was my father," Yugo replied.

Then, Sango did something that Yugo did not in the least bit expect. Sango began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, do you see now, Yugo? Your father wishes you to finish your training with me," Sango said. "Will you heed his message now?"

"Yes," Yugo replied.

"Good. Now, draw out your scimitar," Sango said.

Yugo drew his scimitar, gripping it tightly with both paws.

"Now strike me," Sango said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugo hesitated. Was he really expected to strike down his teacher? This was the first time that he used his scimitar in battle. Despite of all the risks to his teacher, Yugo swung out at him. Sango quickly dove to the side and rolled back to a fighting stance. For his old age, Sango was lightning.

"That was slow, Yugo. Do not hesitate. I want you to try to hit me."

Yugo swung again, and again Sango dove to the side. Yugo swung again and again, faster with every swing, until he came within a hairsbreadth of his aged teacher, then, Sango sidestepped the swing, and caught Yugo's paws. He knocked the scimitar out of Yugo's reach and jabbed him into the ground. Yugo lay there, trying to regain his breath.

"You must be ready for such attacks, my pupil," Sango said. "You hesitated."

"Yes," Yugo replied. "I did hesitate because I do not want to strike down an unarmed creature."

Sango smiled.

"Yes," he replied. "Now you are learning what it means to be a warrior. Warriors never strike an innocent, or a defenseless, creature. Now, let us be on our way."

Sango and Yugo broke camp, and walked on aimlessly.

"Ok, Sango. I am ready for my next lesson. What more must I learn?" Yugo said.

Sango smiled again.

"That's it, Yugo. You have learned your next lesson. You have learned obedience." Sango said.

Yugo felt confidence flood through him. He would heed his father's warning and seek out this mouse.

Three more days of training passed, and Yugo had learned a lot. He learned to parry, to control his scimitar with ease, and the best of all, to control himself. He would no longer have sudden attacks of the Bloodwrath, like he did three nights ago. He would control his anger, and go about his training, calmly. He would battle in tactics, and would no longer attack his enemies relentlessly. He would look for a weakness first, and then attack.

It was around midmorning when Yugo and Sango stopped for a rest. They made camp and took out vittles to breakfast on. They both nibbled on rye bread, with cheese, and elderberry fizz drink. Yugo felt slightly guilty, that he was eating now and not continuing his search for Baro. Sango saw the anxious eyes of his pupil.

"What's wrong, Yugo?" He asked. "Why do you seem so unhappy?"

"I am feeling guilty, that we're here, eating vittles and drinking elderberry fizz, instead of continuing our search for Baro. We could at least continue my training," Yugo replied.

"Ah my pupil, if you did not eat, you would have no strength to continue your training," Sango said.

"Ok, Sango, I understand," Yugo said with a sigh.

"Good. Now, finish eating, and let us be on our way," Sango said as he stood up.

After a moment, Yugo asked Sango another question.

Sango, did you know my father well?" Yugo said.

Sango laughed.

"Too well. Your father was stubborn, hard to convince, and slightly hardheaded; a mirror image of you.

Yugo continued eating, and he did not notice that his teacher had left.

Sango silently hopped up a nearby maple, and hopped from branch to branch, like a born squirrel. He finally reached what he wanted to find: a vermin camp.

Sango had left Yugo behind because he sensed danger. His tail twitched, and his ears pricked up. There were 2 stoats, 1 rat, and 1 ferret.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Sango thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugo finished his breakfast, and packed the elderberry fizz back into his haversack. He buckled his scimitar to his hip, and picked up his haversack. At last he noticed that Sango was gone.

"Sango?" He yelled out. After a moment, he yelled again.

"Sango?"

At that point, the vermin camp heard Yugo's cries and drew their weapons. Then, they spotted Sango on the tree branch.

"Oye!" The ferret yelled out. "What are yew doin' 'ere?"

The ferret, since he was the largest, seemed to be the leader of the small group.

Sango quickly scaled down the tree to the ground.

"I am simply a traveler, passing by." He said with a smile. He wanted to test these vermin. Would they attack him, or would they be smarter, and let him pass through?

"Oh, are yew now?" the ferret said. "Well yew made the wrong choice, squirrel. You entered our territory. Now give us all your belongings!"

"My dear friends, I have nothing to give." Sango replied calmly.

"Then you shall pay with your head!" With that, the ferret charged. Sango easily sidestepped him, while at the same time, shoving his head into the tree that he used to spy on the camp. The ferret was dead before he touched Sango.

Seeing their leader killed, the two stoats, who were much braver than the rat, charged Sango. Sango ducked and jabbed one stoat in the gut, and shoved him to the ground. The other, he jabbed in the face. One stoat lay down, trying to regain his normal flow of breath, and the other one lay, holding his snout, and yelling in severe pain.

Yugo ran out toward the fighting he had heard.

"Sango, there you are. I was looki-Watch out!" Yugo yelled. But too late, the rat had grabbed a javelin, and threw it at Sango's unprotected back, while he was looking at Yugo. Sango fell down, and in his misting eyes, he saw his pupil, and he knew that he had made a warrior out of him, and that was all that mattered to him. He then closed, his eyes, and died.

Yelling with rage, Yugo wielded his scimitar and charged the rat. He ran at the rat with the speed only possessed by someone with the Bloodwrath. The rat, even though suddenly surprised, sidestepped Yugo, but Yugo was ready. He jabbed out to the side, and ran the rat through with the scimitar. The rat lay down with his eyes open at the fire, Yugo's scimitar sticking out of his chest. Yugo ran back to Sango, praying that he was all right. The rat was still alive! He grabbed another javelin, and with the same accuracy, threw it at Yugo. Yugo lay down, with the javelin through his right lung. How could he have been so foolish? Why did he not make sure that the rat was dead? Had he learned nothing from Sango? Oh well, it does not matter. He would be joining Sango soon. He then closed his eyes, and died.

The pain was gone. It was gone! Yugo opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the ground. He was slightly hovering. He saw the ferret and rat lay slain, the two stoats must have escaped. Below him he saw the body of Sango, and his own body.

"What…" He thought. "Why am I not dead? Why am I not at the Dark Forest right now?"

Then, a large floating blot of some liquid, probably water, appeared before him. He felt himself be pulled towards it, and then he disappeared through the blot, to the Dark Forest. He closed his eyes again.

"Yugo! Yugo!"

Yugo opened his eyes once again and saw Sango. Peaceful woodlands surrounded them both. Birds sang and soft rays of sunlight filtered through the trees.

"Sango, we're here," Yugo said.

"No Yugo! It's not your time." Sango said. He then turned Yugo around and Yugo saw the same blot of liquid, growing smaller.

"You must finish your mission. Go, my pupil, and remember all I have taught you. Remain honest and true, and use strategy and rather than relentless attacks at your enemies." And with those words, Sango pushed Yugo back through the mirror, and Yugo fell back to the living world and his soul re-entered his body.

The red-sandstone building lay like a beacon to all peace at the center of Mossflower. The sun seemed to make it even redder, if that was possible. It was mid-day when Martin the warrior strolled out of Redwall. He found out that peace was not his life. He knew it was wrong, but he felt that he had to remain a warrior and continue to slay vermin.

"Warriors will be warriors," he heard sister Amy once say.

"Perhaps there was truth to her words," Martin thought.

He gazed back at the Abbey, wondering if he would ever see it again. He decided that he would return, put up his sword, and try the life of peace another time. With his haversack laying over his back, and his sword by his side, he made his way out of the Abbey, onto the path, and traveled through the woodlands, aimlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain seared through his body once more. Yugo, with renewed strength, pulled the javelin out of his chest, and stood straight. He saw the hole in his chest where the javelin had been; grow smaller, as the pain grew weaker.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. He then saw Sango's body.

"Sango!" he gasped. "That blot must've been some sort of door leading to the Dark Forest. Sango had pushed me back through and I am living once more."

Yugo then remembered Sango's words before he had pushed him through. He remembered Baro, and tried not to let the Bloodwrath get a hold of him. He would continue his search for Baro, and this mouse that his father had told him to seek out. With this new determination, Yugo pulled his scimitar out of the slain rat, and set off northeast, heading to a village inhabited by mice. Although he had no idea of it, Yugo was heading to Noonvale.

Night had covered Mossflower in a sea of darkness. The only light provided to Martin was the moon, the stars, and the ever-weakening fire in front of him. Martin could not rest. He had no rest, nor sleep, for three days now. He felt himself weak, but he could not sleep. He could not forget Rose.

"Why couldn't I have saved her?" He thought, growing steadily angry with himself. He grabbed his sword, and with a heave of strength, managed to push it, half the blade length, into the woodland floor.

"Why was it her? Why wasn't it me? Urran Voh and Aryah have perfect reason to be angry with me," Martin thought. Then, he remembered Badrang.

"No, it wasn't my fault." He then saw Badrang's image, come forth into his mind.

"It wasn't my fault," He repeated. "It was all your fault! All you vermin are the same! You all ruin lives of innocent creatures!" He yelled out while swinging away at the image of Badrang.

Badrang then disappeared, and Martin was alone once more. Martin had no idea how correct he was about vermin, for Yugo, at that same moment, was thinking of how unjustly his family, friends, and Sango were taken away from him, by vermin.

Dawn arrived as normal, which promised another hot and humid day. This would not break Yugo's morale, however; he was intent on finding, and slaying, Baro, and his entire pack of rag tag vermin. Breakfast was quick, a short meal of rye bread, a slice of cheese, some fruits he had found, and a drink of fresh spring water, and Yugo was off on his travels again. He did not travel long until he heard a hoarse, deep voice, bellowing out:

If you have lost it all,

You must keep on going.

Even if you fall,

You must keep on going.

Hearing the source of the noise getting closer, Yugo quickly scaled a nearby sycamore, and watched. He picked out a figure of a hedgehog, nearing and he relaxed. He quickly came down to the ground, right in front the creature.

"Where did you come from?" The hedgehog called out, startled.

"Do not worry, I mean you no harm. I just need to find a group of vermin I am hunting. Their leader is Baro, a fox, and I seek to kill him." Yugo told him.

"That was very forward. You must be determined to find this fox. My name is Pallum. I have not heard of the vermin you seek. But, the leader of the place that I stay, Noonvale, might know. Also, you could get some sleep, and continue traveling by night, when it is cooler," The hedgehog replied.

"My name is Yugo. Thank you, Pallum, I would like that very much."

And with that, Yugo and Pallum set out, continuing northeast, towards Noonvale.

It was around midmorning when Pallum and Yugo arrived at Noonvale. Pallum led Yugo to Urran Voh, the leader of Noonvale, as was customary to bring guests to him first. Urran Voh was a mouse. He was inside his small abode, lying peacefully on his bed, and thinking. Pallum walked quietly in.

"This is Yugo. He's new here. He is searching for a vermin group that is led by a fox by the name of Baro and wishes to stay until evening," Pallum said.

Urran Voh looked up at Yugo. He did not like him one bit. He was a warrior, he could tell by his eyes. Anger started to fill inside of him.

" I have not heard of such vermin before. And why do you wish to stay here in Noonvale, squirrel," He growled.

"Pallum said that I may be able to rest here, and continue on my travels at night. And if it's not too much of a problem, I prefer to be addressed with the name Yugo." Yugo replied.

"Those vermin that you are looking for are after you, aren't they? You want to stay here and bring trouble upon these peaceful mice. All you warriors are the same, heartless," Urran Voh replied.

"Actually, I am pursuing the group of vermin. It's obviously too much trouble for me to remain here. I shall be on my way then," Yugo said.

As Yugo walked out, a female mouse stopped him. It was Aryah.

"Wait, Yugo," She said.

She then looked at Urran Voh.

"Why must you treat everyone like they are vermin? Rose died by vermin. I have accepted that fact. Why can't you?" She said to him.

"Because it was not vermin that killed her! It was that rag tag warrior, Martin. He ruined our lives and brought us sorrow and grief. Why must this warrior be different?" He replied.

As they argued, Yugo sat silently, taking in all he was hearing, but understanding nothing. Who was Rose? Who was Martin?

At a brief stop in their argument, Yugo spoke up.

"Sir, marm, its fine. I can continue on. It is clearly a problem of personal matters, and I do not wish to intrude on that." He said.

"No wait. It's ok Yugo. You may stay," Aryah told him.

Urran Voh opened his mouth, but kept silent.

"Thank you, marm. Now, where may I stay?"

As Pallum escorted Yugo to an empty house, he couldn't help but ask him about Martin and Rose.

Pallum's face grew grim, and Yugo thought that it must be some personal matter, that was going to remain personal.

"If you don't want to answer, Pallum, I understand," Yugo said.

"No, I think it would do me good to tell you about it. I need to talk about it anyway. What do you say I tell you over a cup of tea?"

"Ok," Yugo replied. "But, what's tea?"

Pallum smiled.

"You'll see," He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin slept through the morning to the afternoon. He awoke and pulled his sword out of the ground. He had some oat bread and a few strawberries. Then, he wept. Why does this ail him so? What he would give for the pain to go away. He then went to a nearby brook, and silently washed his face. He watched the sun dance on the tiny ripples, and felt the wind upon his body. How it would feel if Rose was with him now.

"If I had only a minute more with you, Rose, I would waste no time in telling you that I love you," He said looking up at the clear blue sky. Then he wept again.

He had no touch with reality; he was in his own world, a world where Rose and him were together. He took no notice of the vole approaching him.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you upset?" He asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not notice you were around," Martin replied, quickly drying his eyes.

The vole smiled.

"So you are saying that if you knew that I was around, then you would not cry?" He said.

Martin liked this vole. He was clever.

"That is exactly what I am saying, my friend. I am Martin."

"I am Yuly. I live here in Mossflower, in a rather small cave on the other side of this brook. Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"I would like that Yuly. Thank you very much."

The two new friends set out to Yuly's cave, but this did not raise Martin's spirits up too much.

"It's hot! Too hot!" Yugo's screamed out as he drank a gulp of tea.

"Of course you crazy beast, that's why you don't chug it down like that! Here, have this." Pallum handed him a glass of cold cider.

After Yugo's tongue had stopped burning, he started to sip the tea, slowly.

"That's how you drink tea," Pallum said.

"Mmm, it's not that bad when you drink it slowly." Yugo replied.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Pallum then spoke.

"So, do you still want to hear this story?" He asked.

"Yes please. But, Pallum, I sense that this story hurts you in some way, so if you would like not to share it, I completely understand," Yugo said to Pallum's face, which was on the verge of tears.

"No it's fine. I need to get it out of my system. But this is a long story so let's go into the back room. There are two beds there, and it's also very cool and comfortable." Pallum said.

So the two went into the room, and Pallum began the tale, from when Rose first found Martin at Marshank, to when she returned to Noonvale, to when she left, and to when she was slain. Yugo listened intently through the tale, and when Pallum had finished, he drew his scimitar, and set it beside him. He gazed at it, and went deep into thought. Pallum continued.

"Everyone here knows that Martin is not responsible for the death of Rose, but Urran Voh will not come to his senses." Yugo was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Pallum, I seek a vermin band. Their leader's name is Baro, as I have already told you, and I must kill this fox. He slew my family and burned down my village." Yugo said.

"Have you nothing to say about my story?" Pallum asked.

"No I do not. The story is striking, heartbreaking, and fills me with sadness, and joy. It is a feeling that I have never felt, and I don't like it. It leaves me speechless, literally," Yugo said, with no expression at all.

"So where do you think your hunt shall lead you?" Pallum inquired.

"I do not know, but now that you have told me this story, I have an idea of where I will be going." Yugo then told Pallum of his dream with his father.

"I believe that Martin is the mouse that I am searching for. His love reached death because his love, Rose, reached dead; she died." Yugo said. "I must die to help Martin, but I do not see how dying would heal Martin's heart in any way."

"I agree. It's late now, Yugo. You can rest until evening, I will awaken you," Pallum said.

"Thank you my friend, I have never been shown such hospitality and kindness before," Yugo replied.

Pallum smiled, and left the house. Yugo fell asleep, and had another dream.

There was an angelic bright light that filled all of Yugo's vision. Then, a young squirrel stepped forth. Yugo could not fully make him out. At first, he thought it was his father again. Yugo's eyes widened, he waited to see what his father had to say. Maybe he was here to tell him that he was right about the mouse: it was Martin the warrior who he is supposed to find. But it wasn't his father. The squirrel smiled at Yugo.

"Hello my pupil," He said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello my pupil," He said.

Yugo was shocked.

"Sango?"

"Yes, it is I. I see you've figured out who your father was talking about."

"So it is Martin the Warrior that I am supposed to find?" Yugo asked.

"Yes, Yugo. Martin is famed through out Mossflower, for freeing the slaves at Marshank, for freeing Mossflower from the wildcats, and for founding Redwall," Sango replied.

"What is Redwall, Sango?"

"Redwall is the peaceful house that your father mentioned in his poem. When you find Martin, you must find a way to convince him to help you in your journey. Martin is very skilled with a sword, and is very educated in the ways of war."

"Where should I look for him?" Yugo asked, gradually growing anxious.

"That, I cannot tell you. It is part of your training," Sango said.

Yugo was extremely disappointed. There was a brief silence, and then Yugo asked another question.

"Sango, why was I able to come back through to the living world, when it was clear that I had died by that rat?" He asked.

"Well, Yugo, I have spoken with some of the creatures here at the Dark Forest. I have tracked down your grandsire, and spoken with him. It seems that for you, and all your kin, the liquid blot that appears as a doorway to the Forest, has a delay time. Usually, it opens and sucks creatures in right away, then disappears. It only stays for a brief time. But for you, it remained open for a longer time than normal, and I was able to bring you back alive."

Yugo stood in silence. His eyes widened, and asked another question.

"So will you come to me every time I go to sleep?" He asked.

"Ha! Yes, I can! Wonderful, isn't it? I can teach you the ways of the warrior, give you advice, help you on your journey, and doing this all while I'm dead! Sango replied.

"Then you can talk to my father and ask him what he meant by that poem," Yugo said, growing anxious again.

"No, my pupil. That is another lesson. It shall teach you to be wise," Sango replied.

Yugo was disappointed again. He stood in silence once again, thinking.

"So how long have I been sleeping?" He asked his teacher.

Sango thought.

"Hmm…. I have no idea. Ha! You are becoming wise already!" He said. "It's probably around evening time right now. But like I said, I have no idea."

"So why are you young Sango?" Yugo asked, mystified.

Sango smiled.

"That's what happens at the Dark Forest. You become young again. I never thought I would find out what it felt like to be young again, but life has many turns in it." Sango replied.

"Hmm… I think I have been speaking with you for about five minutes. Can you leave my dream whenever you want?" Yugo asked.

"Yes, I think I can. Why? Should I leave right now?"

"No, wait. I am going to try to wake up, then see what time it is right now."

"Alright, try it," Sango replied.

Yugo shook around violently, but he was still asleep. Then he remembered something.

"Sango, you must leave my dream. I remember that when my father came into my dream, he told me the poem, and left. I then came awake."

"Ok, my pupil. Good fortunes go with you," Sango replied.

Then, his figure backed away, and Yugo opened his eyes. He was awake. Pallum entered the room.

"Ah, you're awake already."

Yuly's cave was very small. But, nonetheless, cozy. Martin sat on a stool, carved out of maple wood. Yuly gave him a scone and Martin bit into it bitterly, transfixed upon the flame at the fireplace. Yuly let him sit there. After what seemed like a season, Martin spoke.

"Do you live by yourself, Yuly?" He asked.

"Yes. I feel much better alone. But, I have been alone for so long now. It's good to have some company at last," He replied.

Martin smiled, but soon it turned into a frown. He only picked up one word Yuly had said: alone. Martin grew angry. Everywhere he went, everything he heard, every one he met, reminded him of Rose. He then realized that Yuly saw him trembling, and he forced himself to be calm. Yuly was a very curios vole.

"Martin, I can tell by your eyes that you are a true warrior. Why do you seem so unhappy?"

Martin hesitated. He couldn't tell anyone of his life, for the safety of Noonvale and all of its inhabitants.

"I would love to tell you, Yuly. It would probably make me feel better if I did, but I can't. If I told you, word could get out, and I would be putting many creatures in danger. It's not that I don't trust you to keep a secret, it's just that my life prohibits me from telling anyone," Martin replied.

Yuly nodded understandingly.

"I see," He said. "So you'll be off at dawn then?"

Martin was surprised that Yuly knew his intention of leaving at dawn.

Yuly smiled when he saw Martin's face.

"I have known many warriors. You like to leave without letting anyone know. I suppose all warriors are that way."

Martin nodded, but said nothing. He quickly finished his scone.

"I'm afraid I don't have a bed. I have gotten used to sleeping on the floor myself," Yuly said.

"It's fine, I have slept in much more uncomfortable places before," said Martin.

Martin set his blade to the side of him, lied down on the cave floor, and silently fell asleep.

"I was right, Pallum, Martin is the mouse that I should be looking for. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Yugo asked, as he packed his haversack full of new rations that Pallum gave him.

"We lost touch a long time ago," Pallum replied

"I see. Well, thank you for everything. I might be returning, by the way." Yugo said.

"You will be welcome here anytime. Be careful," Pallum said.

With that, Yugo departed, heading east, and having no plan of how he would find Martin the warrior.

No dreams came to Martin that night, and he was thankful. Most of the dreams he has turn out to be nightmares, about how he wasn't able to save Rose, or about Noonvale being attacked by Badrang. Yuly shook him awake.

"So you'll be on your way then?" The vole asked.

"What time is it?" Martin asked, rubbing sleep out of his drooping eyes.

"It's about an hour 'till dawn. If you're going to leave, then you should do so now. It will be cool for traveling for the next few hours," Yuly said.

Martin nodded.

"I made some extra scones for you on your trip. I also filled a flask of fresh spring water from the brook where I found you, and put a loaf of oat bread with cheese in your haversack. I have already packed everything for you,"

"Thank you, Yuly. You're a good creature with a good heart. Thank you for your hospitality."

Martin then pulled his haversack over his back, buckled his sword to his hip, and departed the cave, with Yuly yelling out to him:

"Be careful Martin. Remember, evil still exists. Good fortunes go with you!"


	8. Chapter 8

R&R PLZ

That's all

* * *

Dawn quickly turned to noon. The sun beat down through the undergrowth of Mossflower Wood. The trees provided little shade, and there was no wind to cool Yugo's hot, sweaty face. He had been traveling all through the night, and through half the day and met no creature. He was beginning to lose confidence. He had no idea where he was going, and Sango couldn't help him. He made camp under a sycamore and had a drink of elderberry wine, which Pallum had packed. It was warm from being heated in the haversack by the sun. He then lay back and closed his eyes. He was soon sleeping soundly. 

Martin had been traveling all through the day and could not believe his eyes. He had traveled so far, that within the nearing distance, he could see Salamandastron. He picked up the pace. He was curios to know who was current Badger Lord there. He reached the fringe of the woodlands and watched the calming sea. He then spotted something that swelled him with excitement. He saw a small vermin camp, with 2 stoats, the same stoats that escaped Yugo and Sango, and a fox. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. He had to slay these vermin. He drew his sword, and felt himself growing gradually anxious.

Sango came into Yugo's dream once again, this time, with a look of urgency.

"Wake up, my pupil, Martin needs your help! Keep traveling east!"

"Where is he? Where do I go? Sango, Wait!"

Too late, Sango was gone. Yugo awoke. He grabbed his scimitar, threw his haversack over his back, scaled the sycamore, and hopped from branch to branch, as fast as he could, heading east.

Martin ran out.

* * *

"Hey you scum! Come and get me!" He yelled. 

The vermin, though completely caught off-guard, quickly grabbed their weapons and gave chase. Martin ran into the woodlands and hid behind a large maple. He waited. The two stoats were just about to run past the maple that Martin was hiding behind, but Martin stuck out his sword, and instantly beheaded the two. He ran out from behind the tree, but the fox was nowhere in sight. With sword poised, he walked cautiously forward. Then, he heard a crackle of leaves. He looked behind; the fox stood there, with rapier raised up, ready to bring in down upon Martin. Thoughts raced through Martin's mind. Rose, Felldoh, Luke, Timballisto, they all came into his vision.

"Rose, I'm coming."

Then, a sword came out of the front of the fox's chest. The fox dropped the rapier, and gasped, then fell, dead. A squirrel stood behind the fox's body. He pulled his scimitar out of the carcass, and said:

"Martin the warrior, I presume?"

Martin stood, staring at the squirrel. Now Martin understood how beasts saw in his eyes and knew he was a warrior.

"I'm Yugo. Are you Martin the warrior?"

Martin nodded.

"I am. How do you know me?"

Yugo said only one thing:

"Pallum."

Many thoughts raced through Martin once again.

"You know Pallum? How is he? How is Noonvale?" Martin found himself blabbering.

"Whoa, slow down, warrior. You'll know everything in a matter of time. For now, I need your assistance. I am looking for a vermin group, led by a fox named Baro," Yugo replied.

"I do not know of such a group. As for assistance, I don't think I can help. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now. My instincts as a warrior are not what they used to be."

"You have a gapping hole in your heart, caused by the lose of a loved one. That is the problem with you. I think I can help you, but first, you must come back with me, to Noonvale," Yugo said.

Martin was caught speechless. Pallum had told Yugo about Rose.

"I don't think I am welcomed there," Martin stated.

"Actually Martin, the only one that doesn't want you there is Urran Voh. Everyone else knows that you are not responsible for the death of Rose. Even Aryah knows that."

"Why do I need to go there?" Martin asked.

Yugo told him about his dream with his father. He then told him about the poem.

"You're the mouse that I needed to seek out. I have to heal your heart by dying. I don't know how that would help, but I have an idea. Noonvale is the place where your troubles began, when Rose took you there, so there is where it must end."

A long moment of silence followed these words. Martin sat thinking. Should he believe this squirrel? He did save his life.

"Alright, Yugo, let's go."

"Not yet, Martin. It's late already. We can travel for about an hour, then we must rest."

Martin nodded. The two set out, back west to Noonvale.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW 

Remember, if you review, then I can update quicker because I know that people are actually reading it .


End file.
